This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to intervening on behalf of a user of a tracking device.
Users can attach tracking devices to one or more personal objects, such as keys, a phone, a car, a briefcase, and the like. The tracking device can communicatively couple to a mobile device of the user (or of a community member), and the mobile device can, in response to receiving a communication from the tracking device, determine a location of the mobile device (for instance, via a GPS receiver). The mobile device can then provide an identifier for the tracking device and the determined location of the mobile device to a cloud server, which can associate the tracking device with the determined location of the mobile device.
When a user loses an object coupled to a tracking device, the user must classify the object as lost. In other words, the user must take an affirmative action before the cloud server can identify the tracking device as lost. Thus, there is a need to be able to identify a tracking device as lost or as unintentionally left behind before an affirmative action is taken by the user, or (in some cases) before the user even knows the object is lost or left behind. The cloud server can then inform the user that the object may be lost or left behind, beneficially improving the user's experience with the tracking device.